


The Avengers' Family Christmas Card

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Christmas Card, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 11 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. It's time for the annual avengers family Christmas card and Steve gets a little more than just a photo out of the deal.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 15





	The Avengers' Family Christmas Card

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Clint groans as he shuffles over to his spot on the couch in the communal living room where the rest of the team had gathered all dressed in jeans, sneakers, and bright red sweaters with a large white A on the front.

"Because it'll be good PR for the team, help people see the team as more than just heroes, that you're human. And all proceeds go to the Stark Relief Foundation to help with getting supplies to war-torn countries that need the help," Pepper explains as she directs the photographer on where to set up.

Two hours and hundreds of photos later, the team is finally released, many of them still blinking away the bright spots from their eyes while Pepper goes over the photos with the photographer. Once Pepper leaves Steve slowly approaches the woman, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Hi, I just wanted to thank you for doing this, I hope you could get a few usable pictures," he stumbles and stutters, a blush spreading from the tips of his ears, over his face and down under the neckline of his sweater.

"Hi. There's no need to thank me, I was happy to do a favor for an old friend, and I'm sure that there are plenty of great shots we can use for the card," she smiles cheerily. 

"Still, I know it can't be easy to get such a big group to work together. I don't think I caught your name, miss?" Steve smiles bashfully.

"It's y/n y/l/n, it's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers. And not really, I've had far worse, trust me," she smiles as she holds out her hand for a handshake.

"Please, call me Steve. I was wondering if you're not busy this Friday if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" he asks as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd love to Steve," she smiles.

Two weeks and four dates later y/n walks into the tower's communal kitchen with a large box in her hands, she carefully places it on the counter before calling out for Friday to let the team know that she's in the kitchen with a gift for them. Steve is first through the door, heading straight for her to wrap her up in a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Hi beautiful, Friday said that you have a surprise for us.

"Hey handsome," she grins. "Yeah I do, the Christmas cards are finally done, so I thought I'd bring them over for the team's inspection and to see if you wanted to join me for lunch."

"I'd love to, now let's see those photos," he grins back before reaching over and opening the box as the rest of the team walk in. The photo is one of the last ones she took that day; Sam had cracked a joke and everyone was mid-laugh when she snapped the shot. The only edit she had made was to add a border around the edges to give it an even more festive feel. As everyone was gushing about how good it looked Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered: "I think they like it."

"I think so too," she whispered back. And they did, each one of them kept a copy for themselves, putting it up in their rooms in one way or another.


End file.
